Conventional full duplex communication systems support transmission and reception at a same frequency at a same time. Part of a transmitted signal is commonly coupled to a received signal through non-ideal isolation of a circulator. To improve the reception during the transmission, a power combining network is implemented to cancel the coupled transmitted signal from the received signal. The power combining network is normally positioned between the circulator and a low-noise amplifier. The power combining network results in an increased signal attenuation and an increased noise figure in the receive signal.
It would be desirable to implement a dual-input, high power handling, power combining low-noise amplifier for full duplex communications systems.